Favors and Fake Girlfriends
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: "Do you remember when you said kissing me wouldn't be the worst thing in the world?" "That was months ago and out of context." Dez needs a favor and Trish needs twenty bucks. / / Trez. Oneshot. This one actually has a happy ending unlike the one that broke all your hearts last time, but I feel like it's sloppier.


**AN: What?! Two Trez fics in the course of one weekend?! I know! This one's a little longer, a little sloppier, but ends a lot happier. Enjoy my pets!**

"Do you remember when you said kissing me wouldn't be the worst thing in the world?"

"That was months ago and out of context."

Sometimes, Trish wondered why she even put up with such nonsense. They were covering for Ally at Sonic Boom as she and Austin worked on some song writing, but the store was practically empty. The only thing in the room for the past two hours other than the instruments at the other two members of Team Austin and Ally had been a tourist trying to find Bill's Surf Shack. Trish wished she could say that this was the most random conversation they'd had that day, but the last awkward silence was broken by him asking in turtles consider their shells homes or clothes.

"So you do remember!" the redhead cried cheerfully. "I might need to test your word on that."

The Latina's eyes widened with shock. How dare he?! Where did he get off being so forward?! Actually…she was a little impressed with him being so forward. It really wasn't like him. It was actually kind of attractive. And she was going to kill him for making her think those things. "Say that one more time, and this time, choose your words very wisely." She threatened.

"My mom kinda thinks that we're dating…" he explained slowly, ultimately terrified of what the brunette's reaction would be. "And I didn't think it was a big deal but now she wants you to come over for dinner."

With a roll of her eyes, Trish groaned in reply "Here's an idea doofus! Ever think of telling her we're not dating? I mean, where would she get that idea in the first place?"

Dez bit his lip. Should he tell her? If he did, he might not live to see the dinner. He could tell her half of the truth, right? That wouldn't be considered lying! Nodding to himself, he decided that's what he would do. "She says when a boy and a girl hang out alone every weekend and watch movies that they're not just friends."

Trish opened her mouth to say something, but shut it just as quickly. What if she was dating Dez and just didn't know about it? What if everyone assumed they were together? And most imporantantly…would it be such a big deal if they were dating? "Do _you _think we're dating?"

"Of course not!" The redhead chirped. "I mean we're just friends…aren't we?" his voice sounded conflicted, and to be honest, he was. He knew they weren't dating. And that was only because if they _were_ dating, he would've kissed her by now. Because he wanted them to be dating. Very much so. And maybe his mom's wackiness was just what it was going to take to make it happen. What if that's what she was planning all along? He made a mental note to thank his mom later if things worked out.

"Well, we are also business partners…" she mused aloud, "so if you didn't want to lie to your mom without breaking her heart than I guess we are _technically _more than friends."

"Huh. When I thought of being more than friends with you this is never how I picture it."

It was a good thing Trish wasn't drinking anything, because otherwise she would've choked. "Come again?"

Dez flushed bright red as he managed to squeak out "Nothing!" Clearing his throat, he then added "Could you please just come to this one dinner? I promise I'll never ask you for any other favors again!" he pleaded, putting on his best sad puppy dog face.

"I seriously doubt that." Trish sighed. Shaking her head, she asked "What's in it for me?"

"Can't you just do me this favor without being paid?" he asked, already handing over twenty dollars.

"I could, but this just makes your argument so much more convincing!" she grinned giddily, placing the money in her wallet.

Dez couldn't help but smirk. No matter what the context was, Trish always stayed true to herself. That was just one of the many things he admired about her. "So, back to the whole kissing me thing…"

"Oh my god!" Trish cried "Are you even hearing yourself?!"

Quirking his head to the side, the redhead asked "What?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend or something? Because really that's all I'm hearing." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, yeah, but that's not what this conversation is about." Dez replied with a roll of his eyes. He thought that that was rather obvious and didn't understand what Trish couldn't grasp about it.

Trish on the other hand, was more than a little confused. "Wait, what?!"

"That's not what this conversation is about." He repeated with a shrug.

"No no no no no. You _know _what I meant." Trish countered.

Dez froze. Well, it was now or never "I um…well…"

"You honestly think we would work?!" Trish questioned, not letting the boy talk. "How could you be so stupid?! I mean…."

Then she stopped. For one of the very few times in her life, Trish de la Rosa found herself at a loss for words. Ideas came to her, but there was no real reason why she and Dez wouldn't work.

"Is it really that stupid?" the redhead questioned, slowly moving towards the girl. "I mean, maybe my mom has a point! We already spend every weekend together doing what most people would call going on dates…"

Trish sighed "I know how you want me to answer that…"

"So admit it!" Dez cried cheerfully "We'd totally be an adorable couple."

Rolling her eyes, Trish began to walk away from him. She was not about to get into this discussion. "Whatever you say, Freckles." She replied dismissively.

"So you agree?" Dez asked, his voice hopeful.

Damn it. He had her, there. "Is there a point to all this? I already agreed to be your fake girlfriend."

Taking a deep breath, Dez stared at her. He knew what he wanted to say. The words were on the tip of his tongue. It would be so easy. But then, it wasn't so easy. Because she was just standing there, looking adorable with that little bow in her hair and her natural cascading curls framing her gorgeous face. He took another deep breath, and closed his eyes, and let out all in one breath "But I would very much like for you to be my real girlfriend too!"

Trish paused. If she was going to be honest with herself, she knew that she was slowly growing feelings for the whackadoodle, and that honestly maybe thought about kissing him once or twice…but did that mean she was ready to be his girlfriend? Maybe it did. After all, they _were _practically dating… "What would change?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

The redhead stared in wonder at the brunette. She wasn't yelling at him or punching him or getting mad at all! In fact…she seemed kinda happy! Maybe this crush wasn't entirely one sided after all! "Not much, really." He admitted. "I mean, you might have to kiss me, but you already admitted that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

Rolling her eyes, the Latina would claim she had a severe lapse of judgement, but instead of giving him a straight answer, she hopped up onto the counter, grabbed him by collar of his shirt, and planted a wet one on him.

And Dez wasn't about to complain.


End file.
